The Devil's Playgound
by elleon
Summary: The Nightstalkers have been sweeping the country, annihilating every vampire with their new technology, daystar. But what happens when the vamps find an antidote for their biological weapon? Blade Returns. Post Blade Trinity with lots of KingAbby
1. Flaw

A/N Hey peeps. This is Post Blade Trinity and built on the assumption the nightsalkers were able to duplicate the daystar. Anyways there will also be King/Abby and probably a sexual scene in the future so if your squeamish I'll give you a heads up to skip that chapter and don't worry you won't lose any of the plot. I recommend reading this while listening to Blade trinity soundtrack but that's just me. So tell me how you like it cause I'm dying to know!

It has been two months since Dracula was defeated and Blade took off. Two months we've been sweeping the country taking out every vampire we could. Except this time we have a new weapon. Daystar shots are some badass biological weapon that dusts every vampire in about a three-mile radius. With some new recruits the Nightstalkers have replenished the ranks for a final sweep. Every week it's the same routine, the team heads out to infiltrate some kind of vampire hotspot and proceeds to the center of it all to shoot off our little puppies which obliterates every mother fucking vampire in the area. We found a while back that at these hotspots have some elaborate underground bases. So we can't just shoot of our little sunspots outside their hideouts and wait till everyone is fried. We can't just waste daystar shots as if they were bullets, waste not want not. That's the way it has been for two months and I have to admit that the pleasure never wears at seeing these bloodsucking shits melting like the friggin wicked witch of the west. Every time I see these punks die I can still picture so prettily in my mind when Danica Talos took it into her black system. Tonight should be no different except I have this strange unsettled feeling in my gut.

"Jesus Christ," King panted as he dragged Abby up an alleyway.

"Fuck kid if I didn't know these suck heads so well I'd say we lost 'em." He said this more to himself since Abby was currently unconscious. He focused his attention on her as he stopped for a moment to rest. His eyes scanned her bloody body. 'ha more like completely blood soaked body, I sure as hell hope she didn't inhale too much in.' He tried to see if she had any serious wounds but there was no way to tell if any of the blood was actually hers. He suddenly quieted his breathing and pulled himself and Abby up against the wall as he heard running footsteps. He let out a sigh of relief once they passed. He whispered to Abby as he held her against his body, "I tell you Abby, if I could have saved them I would."

We were moving in like snakes, stealthily and through the back door. This was just a standard club where vampires could get their happies.

"Piece of cake, huh Abs?" I say into my comm.

"It's all in the routine," her voice responded into my earpiece making me smile. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like having that voice scream my name. I shake my head to get the illicit fantasies out so I can focus on the task at hand.

One. Two. Three. I burst into the main dance room at the same time Abby and 4 other Nightstalkers burst into the room expecting to find a crowd of gyrating bloodsuckers. We aren't disappointed. Suddenly the music stops and everyone turns around to look at us. The room practically pulses as the strobe lights flicker and in every corner there is a small waterfall of blood which empties into small little bathtubs. Bloodbaths. Nasty motherfuckers. It feels like they are a deliberate audience, well if they've been waiting for an ass kicking then this crowd won't be disappointed if I have anything to say about it. Two sides of the room are completely separated, us against them. Suddenly one vampire steps forwards.

"How nice of you to visit." He sneered at us. That's Abby's cue. She steps forward and pulls out a daystar shot and it whistles across the room and embeds itself into his head. We wait for his body to toast up. But something's wrong. I keep thinking my eyes are deceiving me as the strobe light flickers through the room. He's not dead. In fact he throws another nasty little grin our way as he rips the syringe from his head.

Shit.

Suddenly the room is in a tandem as the entire vampire ranks rush at the six of us. Four come at me and like lightening I whip out my ladies and shoot them down. I keep shooting but they keep coming. I wish I could spare a second to look around to see how the rest are doing. I'm out of ammo and I resort to stabbing them with my silver stakes and breaking necks with my bare hands. An icy shiver passes through my spine. When I stab through a vamp in front of me with my silver spike he goes down giving a clear view of Abby fighting. She looks as tired as me but she is still fighting, good girl. Suddenly a right boot connects with her temple and before she even starts falling I can tell she is out. Her body sways back and her body connects with the pond of blood and she goes under. Panic flares up in me and I viciously lash out against the fuckers near me as I desperately try to make my way to her. As I push and fight my way through the crowd I see the other team members or what was left of them on the floor with large amounts of blood pooling around their bodies.

Only one other than me is left standing. Jasmine is fighting hard but from my view she is tired and scared shitless. I stop making my way towards Abby for a moment and deal with the cocksuckers near me. I'm faced with a decision. Go and save Jasmine or save Abby. Either way the death of one will stay on my shoulders for the rest of my life. I continue making my way to Abby making a split second decision since god know how much blood she has consumed by now.

I'm moving towards her but it feels too slow. Every second I'm delayed is another second she is suffocating. For one of the first times in my life I start to pray.

I finally make it to the blood bath and yank her body from it as I pull out the gun I swiped off the body of a fellow dead Nightstalker and blow clips into their bodies. But Jesus they just keep coming. I'm backed against a window with Abby's dead weight over my shoulder. I just fucking hope it isn't really dead weight. I see Jasmine finally go down. Suddenly the vamps stop advancing on me for a moment to let one speak.

"You didn't think we would all wait for you to come and get us like dumb fucking sitting ducks did you? For every disease there is a remedy and we found it. Poor stupid humans, trying to play hero." I discreetly look behind me and see a dumpster bellow the window

I grin at her, "Well I guess we'll just have to keep looking for another remedy to get rid of you pitiful blood sucking std infested slutty ass, huh?" With that I send an amen up to what I hope is heaven, and hurtle through the window.


	2. Almost

A/N Here's the second chapter, the 4th chapter is going to be the one with explicit sexual content so if you're squeamish I recommend you skip it. I would like to thank Pharaonin for pointing out my mistake with mixing up sundogs with daystar. This is what happens when you've seen the movie only once and have no Beta so thank you! Tell me what ya think.

** It was dark**, cold, and ominous as King made his way through the long alleyways with the now blood encrusted Abby over his shoulder. He stopped once or twice to see if he could rouse her from her unconscious state but no such luck. King finally saw a large abandoned warehouse that looked good enough to hide in for a while so he could figure out what to do next.

King entered the warehouse and set Abby gently against a wall so that he himself could collapse next to her. His breathing was slightly harsh because of his rushed passages through the never-ending labyrinth of cruddy alleyways.

Suddenly King perked up when a crashing sound came from outside the front door. He spared a glance to the comatose Abby, then stood up and took a fighting stance. The doors burst open as maybe 20 vampires flooded the room blocking the only exit.

"Shit, shit, shit." He said under his breath as he calculated the odds of getting him and Abby out of there with a few bullets left and silver spikes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fucked."

The next thing he knew it was raining glass from above. King shielded his face from the onslaught of sharp glass shards. When his arms fell away he found he wasn't alone anymore. Déjà vu.

Standing right next to him was the tough almighty bad ass Blade. In flurry of Black leather and shimmering steel, heads were severed and dust was certainly blowing in the wind. Not one to be left out of the action King jumped next to Blade's side and proceeded to seriously kick some vampire ass.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a vampire sneak by him and advance on the tasty treat that was Abby. Just before his fangs descended into the luscious flesh of Abigail Whistler, his head popped off his body like a champagne cork and landed in a heap of ash. King stepped forward with a long shard of glass in hand.

"That's right you shit seed whose your daddy?" King allowed himself a satisfied smirk before he turned around to face the rest of the bloodsuckers. However, all that remained was Blade and a large amount of dust.

"Just taking a walk through the neighborhood?" King threw at the ever stoic Blade. Blade raised an eyebrow to remind King of how annoyed he becomes at King's antics.

"Something like that," he growled.

"Yeah well thanks but I think we'll be okay now," King spat bitterly as he hoisted Abby back into his arms.

"Your biological weapon won't work anymore." Blade growled again, not one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, we were running away from them because I thought it would be fun if we all played hide and go seek." King exited the warehouse trying to determine where the closest payphone would be, but Blade was hot on his heels.

"She should get cleaned up." King shot him a nasty glance that portrayed how thankful he was for having the obvious stated.

"I'll drive you back to your base or whatever your calling it these days." Blade offered without removing the scowl from his face.

King was torn between keeping his pride and getting Abby cleaned up. He looked into Abby's placid and blood smeared face and like always, Abby won.

"Fine."

King moved around the small infirmary gathering small cloths. He proceeded to clean Abby of all the blood and then doctored her few cuts and scraps. He left a water glass and some painkillers by the bed in case she woke up while he was gone. Before he went to talk to Blade, he stood in the doorway silently thinking and watching her.

'This one is gonna leave a large scar on the both of us, kid. But the others knew what they were getting into so that makes it okay….right? I can't even say that I regret leaving Jasmine behind because it meant saving you. What does that mean? I guess it's because you're the only family I have left. But seeing all these people die isn't doing me any favor.'

King turned around to go and said under his breath, "I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor."

Abby jerked awake. She was dreaming she was in a pool of blood, inhaling the red molasses and unable to move. She immediately recognized the familiar surroundings of the Nightstalkers current honeycomb and relaxed. Her head throbbed as if a whole percussion band had taken residence in the space between her ears. King suddenly entered the room and his face lit up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, I thought I would have to pull out the smelling salts to revive your comatose ass." He sat next to her bed. She noticed something about his smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What happened? Where are the rest of the Nightstalkers?" King's expression froze as he reached to her bedside table.

"Here take this, you probably have a hell of a headache." Abby took the pills and gave him back the water glass.

"What happened?" She said in a soft voice already knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

King took her hand in his and gently stroked his thumb over her knuckles. Abby was getting more upset by the second, she didn't like to be touched so King usually didn't cross that line unless she instigated it.

"They found a cure of some kind. We were rushed. You got kicked in the temple and went down into one of their little bloodbaths," he gently touched the side of her already bruising head. Abby remembered her dream. "The others didn't make it and the only reason we did is because Blade showed up." Abby nodded her head and bit her lip to keep the prickling tears behind her eyes.

"We gave 'em a good run while we could though." King said with a smirk to try and cheer her up. Abby allowed her a sniffle before hardening her facial features. King let go of her hand with a sigh already seeing commando Abby take over.

"Obviously this kind of organization would require a new leader so we need to find out who the new guy is." Abby moved to sit up but was forced back down by King's gentle hand.

"Whoa there tiger, you need some rest. We'll deal with the new fuck face in good time. Besides Blade is already trying to do recon on the whole dealio. Not that he tells me, he just slips off into the night with his leather coat billowing behind him without a word. So you just sit tight." King started to leave when Abby bolted up right again only to be rewarded with a painful stab into her head which she clutched in her hands.

King went back to her and slowly eased her back against the pillows.

"What about Zoe?"

"Oh I didn't forget the munchkin. I gave her a call about an hour ago to check up on her. It seems she's doing fine. Apparently, she spent the evening kicking Sam's ass at chess." Abby managed a weak smile of relief.

"You know you had me going there for a while Whistler." King said with disconcerting seriousness. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Don't do it again." With that King left the room to get her something to eat.

Abby's blank stare fell on the window where the sun was slowly rising casting a blood red hue over the sky. "We almost had them," she whispered.


	3. Waiting

A/N hey, to anyone who is actually reading this. Heads up, the next chapter will have some explicit sexual content so if your uncomfortable just skip to chapter five and don't worry about missing any substantial plot. Also if anyone would like to beta for me than drop me a line because as it turns out I kind of suck with editing my own stuff.

**Abby was gearing** up; packing as many weapons on her slim body as she could. She had her I-Pod half way to her ears when King walked in.

"Ohhh no, no, no. Don't even think it." King visibly made himself a barrier between her and the door. Abby sighed in annoyance.

"You can't stop me, you know I can kick your ass." King gave a scoff of indignation.

"Ha! You know you so can't, so quit the big talk little girl. If I have anything to do with it, you're not leaving this room," Abby quirked an eyebrow at him and walked up to him so they were nose to nose.

"Okay so maybe you could kick my ass but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do everything in my power to keep you from going," King then lowered his voice to a softer tone. "What are you thinking Abby? Huh? You gonna go in some place, guns blazing and hard ass firmly in position, alone? That's Blade's style not ours. We're a team remember?" Abby turned her eyes away from his.

Bitterly uttered Abby said, "Look what happened to the last team." With renewed fierceness she met his gaze. They were but a hairs breath away from each other, two bulls unwilling to back down.

"Yeah well if you weren't being so damn selfish you could see that you're not alone." Their gaze held for a little while longer until Abby pushed past him and breezed out.

He yelled after her, "Yeah, fine, that's okay just go out and get yourself fucking killed, see what I care." After the door slammed King muttered to himself, "Real mature."

It had been 5 hours since Abby stormed out of the house and King was a mess. He paced in his room and constantly shot glances out the window to see if Abby had decided to come back. The inarticulate babbling was too much for his head alone so it poured from his mouth as he waited impatiently.

"What are you gonna say to her King? Huh? That hey we'll be okay and let's never fight again. Or maybe she just doesn't need you anymore what would you say to that? Well Abby I need you. Ha, yeah right. I swear to god if she gets her ass killed tonight I'll…I'll…I'll kill her." His head snapped up when he heard the door open and close. Abby entered the room looking completely exhausted and a little ashamed. King put up his cold front so she wouldn't see how worried he'd been.

"Find anything?" Abby sadly shook her head.

"Feel better now that you've killed?" Abby looked away.

"You should write a fucking book about this kind of therapy." Suddenly Abby marched up to him with fire in her eyes. She searched his eyes for a moment trying to find something and then she kissed him. King probably couldn't have been more shocked even if Danica Talos showed up at his door dressed in a nun outfit.

It was an intense and fierce kiss that poured every emotion Abby had left in her. King not being one to not participate wrapped his arms around her and met her lips with his own fierceness.


	4. Heat

A/N Warning! If you don't like sexual scenes than skip this chapter. But if you do, by all means…..

** Their tongues dueled** with each other until King couldn't take it anymore. His hands roved to her ass and lifted her. Following suit Abby wrapped her legs around his waist effectively trapping his now insistent arousal between her legs. All he wanted to do was bury himself in her. He released a groan into her mouth as the friction taunted him more. He pushed her against the nearest wall and began to gyrate against her center as hard as he could never get quite close enough. Abby let out her own long moan as King's lips traveled down her slender neck. She maneuvered his cloth-covered length to trap up against her in just right place. The delicious friction was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly Abby couldn't catch her breath and her head fell back as her body began to shudder in sweet release. King looked up at her trying to figure out what just happened. It's not enough, was the resounding thought in Abby's head as she put her feet on the ground and pushed King onto his bed.

All he was allowed was a quick, "Jesus Abby." Before she descended onto his lips to devour him again.

Feeling a bit passive in their activities King suddenly rolled Abby onto her back. He ground his hips into hers again eliciting a moan from her. Abby began to tug insistently at his pants.

"I didn't think you noticed that I was wearing new pants today, but now I can see that I should have bought these puppies a long fucking time ago." Abby silenced him by occupying his lips with her own.

They quickly proceeded to remove all articles of clothing in a short amount of time. King was laving her breasts while her hands explored the contours of his muscular back. Everything went slow motion when King thrust his cock into her. Abby's back arched and she grasped at his shoulders as the overwhelming, full feeling held her. He waited until she caught her breath and then began to fuck her.

"Goddamn you feel so fucking good." He said between gritted teeth, "So tight so hot, arghhh."

Her nails raked down his back leaving welt lines in their wake but they just made King piston harder into her. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth open in a silent scream as she attempted to catch he breath. Abby's legs suddenly pulled up beside he waist and he slipped into her further than he fathomed he could go. The muscles in her thighs began to spasm from the effort it took not to cum.

"Come on Abby, you know you want to dance." King whispered into her ear with a smirk. Abby's body stiffened as tidal wave of shudders surged through her body accompanied by her screaming out King's name. At hearing his named screamed from the swollen and beautifully bruised lips of Abby, King's hips stalled as he suddenly exploded into her.

Both were left breathing heavily as they tried to regain their grasp on their surroundings. King rolled off of her but stayed close enough to keep their legs entwined.

"Jesus, for a minute I thought I was on an acid trip." Then Abby surprised him for the second time that night. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest.


End file.
